This invention relates to improvements in tools for mounting a joist hanger on a header.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,616, a tool is described as having a generally vertical first member adjustably coupled with a second member. When properly adjusted, the members are located such that the second member rests on the upper face of a header to which a joist hanger is to be mounted. Magnets are coupled with the first member for releasably holding a joist hanger in place on the first member by magnetic attraction as the second member is supported on the upper margin of the header. Thus, the hanger can be nailed or otherwise fastened to the front face of the header, whereupon the first and second members can be removed as a unit from the header and placed at the next location along the header for mounting a joist hanger.
The second member of the tool of the patent can be removably coupled to the first member by an alignment structure. The alignment structure includes a pair of aligned, spaced pins projecting outwardly from the front face of the second member, the pins being received in an elongated slot extending longitudinally of and through the first member. The width of the first member can be chosen to accommodate a joist hanger having a specific set of dimensions.
While the tool described above is satisfactory for use in many construction situations, it has been found that improvements can be made to the tool to simplify the assembly and use of the tool. The present invention presents a tool which has such improvements.